No Puedo Volar
by Ayame Fire
Summary: Epilogo de Sin Ella Muero, para las chicas que lo pidieron, aqui esta, lamento la demora.


Unos preciosos ojos color chocolate miraban melancólicamente la ciudad que se mostraba bajo el enorme departamento en el que ya llevaba un tiempo viviendo, suspiro pesadamente y el cristal se empaño con su aliento calido, aprovechando el empañamiento levanto la mano lentamente y con su dedo índice escribió aquel nombre prohibido para ella. La radio tocaba una de sus tantas canciones favoritas ya que este se asemejaba mas a lo que ella llevaba por dentro y callaba fervientemente.

_Es fácil decir  
te voy a extrañar  
se siente morir  
no puedo engañar  
a un corazón  
que supo amar  
con otra razón  
aparte de dar._

El tiempo había pasado sin que ella se percatara del todo, su trabajo al que le estaba enormemente agradecida, ya que gracias a el ahora era toda una mujer de negocios. Cuando salio de Japón tenía miedo de lo que el futuro le podía preparar, sin ambiciones, sin expectativas y con mucho miedo a lo desconocido, a pesar de todos sus miedos afronto la cruda realidad, estaba sola ya no contaba con nadie a que la ayudara. No pudo terminar sus estudios puesto que lo único que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento era huir, huir y no volver jamás.

_No siento tú voz  
no escucho tu hablar  
presiento que dos  
es un número impar._

Golpeo el cristal con su puño con todas las fuerzas que le brindaba la impotencia y por que no decirlo, el coraje de haber sido una completa cobarde, por no quedarse y afrontar la realidad, lo peor de todo era que huyo sin siquiera haber pelado por lo que ella consideraba suyo….sonrío, a quien intentaba engañar el nunca fue suyo y si algún momento lo fue no duro el tiempo que ella hubiera anhelado.

_No puedo seguir  
sin tu respirar  
entiende que yo  
solo quiero llegar._

Un trémulo sollozo escapo de sus suaves labios, se los mordió no queriendo derramar lagrimas por lo que ya estaba perdido, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía olvidarlo, lo extrañaba demasiado, su voz, su forma de abrazarla, su forma de ser con ella y claro que su forma de hacer el amor, el fue y siempre seria su primer amante, después de tres años no había vuelto a involucrarse con nadie, no deseaba un sustituto de el en su vida y menos estar con alguien solo para no sentirse sola, para sentirse amada y deseada. Ella negó fieramente con la cabeza. NO claro que ella no quería eso…ni nunca lo quería, que importaba si tuviera que quedarse soltera el resto de su vida, nada importaba por que el ya no estaba con ella.

_No puedo volar  
si no están tus pasos  
que llenen el tiempo de ti  
no quiero volar  
sin que extiendas tus brazos  
y sientas la brisa en tú rostro  
y te mojes de mí._

Apollo la frente en el cristal mientras las lagrimas amargas corrían libres por su rostro, seguía golpeando el gran ventanal, le dolía, la herida no sabana y nunca sanaría, quería volver a verlo, anhelaba estar con el, deseaba volver a hacerle el amor, lo amaba con locura y este amor la estaba matando. Quería dormir de nuevo entre sus brazos, acurrucarse en su fuerte pecho, arrullarse con el lento latir de su corazón. Maldita sea lo amaba y no podía seguir ya sin el.

_Es fácil decir  
mañana vendré  
no puedo fingir  
que voy a estar bien  
no puedo seguir  
sin tú respirar  
entiende que yo  
sólo quiero llegar._

Ya no deseaba seguir fingiendo que se encontraba bien, sonreír sin ser sincera, la gente que la quería no se merecía esa falta de entusiasmo, callar el dolor que la desgarraba por dentro solo por que ellos no se sintieran impotentes por no poder sanarle la herida, ya no deseaba ser hipócrita con ellos, no mas, no mas.

_No puedo volar  
si no están tus pasos  
que llenen el tiempo de ti  
no quiero volar  
sin que extiendas tus brazos  
y sientas la brisa en tú rostro  
y te mojes de mí  
(y te mojes de mí).  
_

Se retiro lentamente del cristal, mientras secaba sus lagrimas y un brillo nuevo comenzaba a entreverse en su mirar, suspiro profundamente. Estaba decidido regresaría, aunque fuera solo para verle una sola vez, no importaba si tenia que verle de lejos pero deseaba con locura volverle a ver.

_  
Y no puedo volar  
si no están tus pasos  
que llenen el tiempo de ti  
(que llenen el tiempo de ti)  
y no quiero volar  
sin que extiendas tus brazos  
entiende se siente morir  
se siente morir  
(se siente morir).  
_

Tomo el pequeño teléfono de la salita y marco rápidamente el número de su secretaria, mientras se escuchaba el tono del aparato, saco la maleta que tenia en el closet y la coloco encima de su enorme cama, estaba moviéndose de un lado para otro, sacando solo la ropa necesaria para el viaje que tenia en mente.

_Y no puedo volar  
si no están tus pasos  
y sientas la brisa en tú rostro  
y te mojes de mí._

-¿Hola?

-Hola, lamento llamarte tan tarde, pero necesito un favor….

-Kagome, claro dime ¿que necesitas?

-Cancela mi cita de mañana y consígueme un vuelo para Japón a primera hora, por favor….es urgente.

-Entiendo, dame unos cinco minutos y en un momento te regreso la llamada

-gracias, esperare tu llamada…

Colgó mirando fijamente el teléfono, sonrío, ya había tomado la decisión y ahora no habría nada que la hiciera cambiar de planes, tenia un objetivo y ese era el volver a encontrar a su querido y amado InuYasha.

El timbre del teléfono la trajo a la realidad, con pequeño respingo de sorpresa atino a contestar.

-¿si?

-Listo, tu vuelo sale mañana a las 5:00 am. Así que ve preparando tus maletas que estas por irte, por lo de la junta de mañana no te preocupes yo me are cargo de todo.

-muchas gracias, Esme, te debo una en grande.

-no me debes nada, es un placer poder ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, que tengas un excelente viaje.

-gracias, nos veremos pronto

-si, cuidate

-bye

La mujer azabache se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, mientras nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, comenzó a descargar en el cómodo colchón fuertes puñetazos, estaba descargando toda la tensión, no lloraba por que estuviera triste, al contrario lloraba de felicidad, de ansiedad, lo buscaría por todo Japón si era necesaria y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo.

Respiro profundamente, tranquilizándose, sonrío nuevamente, y sin más quedo profundamente dormida.

-Señorita, le ¿gustaría tomar algo?

-ah, si gracias, me gustaría un poco de agua por favor.

-claro, permítame un momento ya regreso con su pedido

Le sonrío la mujer azafata mientras se alejaba del lugar donde se encontraba la pelinegra, ella miraba fijamente por la ventanilla, otra sonrisa surco su rostro, por fin estaba llegando ya a aquel país del cual hace tiempo había huido, pero no mas, este lugar tenía algo de mucho valor por ella y no se iría sin verlo.

-Aquí tiene

-gracias es muy amable…

Descendió algo nerviosa del avión cruzando el enorme aeropuerto de su antiguo hogar, con paciencia cumplía con las normas de seguridad al igual que de revisión que siempre se hacían en este tipo de lugares. Por suerte todo salio bien y no se tuvo que detener por nada, ni siquiera por un mal entendido eso para ella era sin duda una señal de que todo iría bien.

Saliendo del lugar le hizo la parada a un taxi, este se detuvo y el conductor se bajo para subir las maletas de la hermosa mujer en la cajuela. Le abrio la puerta a la dama y esta se subió sin prisa y con aparente tranquilidad a la unidad.

-¿A dónde la llevo señorita?

-lléveme a esta dirección por favor…-le dijo entregándole un pequeño papel amarillo el cual contenía la dirección de su destino.

_Atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa  
(seguí vagando sin rumbo fijo, completamente solo)_

_Kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete  
(Un tuene suspiro pintando por un trazo blanco)_

_Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni  
(En la efimera naturaleza de las estaciones cambiantes)_

_Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta  
(las lágrimas se desbordan sin razón alguna)_

_"Ima mo aishite iru..."_

_(Ahora también, te quiero)_

Se acerco lentamente a la ventanilla de la puerta derecha del taxi, sin dejar de observar y mirar el panorama al igual que la gente que por ella andaba, suspiro, todo esto le traía muy gratos recuerdos, deseaba también poder ver a sus viejos amigos para pedirles disculpas por haberlos abandonado de esa forma tan infantil. Seguro que le meterían una buena regañada pero valdría la pena si con eso, ellos la aceptaran nuevamente.

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru  
(La continua tristeza que cae se convierte en pura nieve blanca)_

_Zutto sora o miageteta  
(A traves de todo ello, alcé mi cara al cielo)_

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara  
(Antes de que este cuerpo desaparezca ahora si mi deseo te alcanza)._

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

_(Por favor abrázame fuerte una vez más)_

Con un respingo se sentó más derecha, logrando que su pequeña espalda diera un pequeño respingo de dolor por el movimiento brusco realizado, se llevo la mano a la altura de su pecho mientras sentía como su corazón latía desbocadamente, comenzó a mirar a ambos lados tratando de encontrar algo más no sabía el que. Trataba de tranquilizarse, pero su corazón acelerado no deseaba hacer caso a lo que su cerebro le pedía. Y entonces se giro para ver por la ventana de su lado derecho y ahí lo vio. En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo mientras ella observaba hambrienta la figura que veía.

-¡pare por favor!

Le pidió a gritos al pobre taxista que por el repentino grito de la mujer se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que ambos se movieran bruscamente hacía al frente.

Ni bien el auto se detuvo ella abrió la puerta y descendió de este.

_Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsuketeita  
(No nos entendimos el uno al otro y nos herimos una y otra vez)_

_Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute  
(También en aquellos momentos tu siempre te mostrabas amable)_

_Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamareteita  
(Corte en el repentino circulo envolvente)_

_Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni  
(Así como las promesas que nos hicimos no se cumplieron)_

_"Ima mo oboeteiru..."_

_(Ahora también recuerdo)_

Estaba ahí parada, sin hacer ningún movimiento, pero sin dejar de ver aquella silueta que se iba alejando poco a poco de ella, los labios le temblaron, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr otra vez, negó con la cabeza mientras extendía el brazo como si tratara de alcanzarlo.

Fue un impulso la que la motivo a salir corriendo a su encuentro el iba de espaldas así que seguramente no se daría cuenta de que ella corría hacia el, mejor así deseaba darle una sorpresa, pero mientras continuaba con su carrera se fue deteniendo poco a poco, pero ¿Que pasaba si el ya tenía a alguien? ¿La miraría de arriba abajo como si no valiera nada? ¿Qué tal si el no deseaba verla? Se detuvo repentinamente y dio vuelta comenzando a alejarse de el.

_Toozakaru omoide wa itsumademo mabushi sugite  
(Las memorias que se desvanecen son tan brillantes como siempre)_

_Motto soba ni itakatta_

_(yo quería estar mas cerca)  
Mou nido to aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta  
(No podemos vernos de nuevo)_

_Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite_

_(Pero tu siempre estabas cerca para levantarme)  
Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute_

_(Solo tú, no cambies no puedo borrar aquellas ultimas lagrimas que me mostraste)_

Eres una maldita cobarde, decidiste realizar este viaje solo para verlo de espaldas y después huir al sentir dudas y miedos, ¿Qué importa eso si no puedes abrazarlo una vez mas? ¿De que sirven los sentimientos si no le dices que lo amas con locura? ¿Qué nunca has dejado de amarlo y que te perdonara por ser una estupida niña miedosa?

Sin dejar de correr se giro nuevamente corriendo tras el, el viento soplo con fuerza llevando hasta ella aquella fragancia que recordaba tan bien, ese era la colonia de su adorado InuYasha.

_Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kiete shimattemo  
(Incluso si desaparezco por completo con esta blanca nieve)_

_Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara_

_(Siempre quiero florecer en tu corazón)_

Se estaba acercando a el cada vez más, se obligo a exigirse un poco mas de esfuerzo para lograr alcanzarlo, faltaba poco para poder llegar a el y sin poder contenerse más dio un empujón, logrando esconder su rostro en la fuerte espalda de el, mientras con sus brazos lo rodeaba en un calido abrazo, posando las palmas de su mano en su maravilloso pecho. Al sentir el calor de el no pudo soportarlo más y por fin su fortaleza se rompió en millones de pequeños cristales, se aferro a el abrazándolo con fuerza y luego entonces….luego entonces se permitió llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

-Inu…..InuYasha…-susurro entre sollozos.

El chico de preciosos ojos dorado-ámbar se detuvo completamente desconcertado al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, y sintió como esa persona enterró su rostro en la espalda de el y lo abrazaba con fuerza como si no deseara dejarlo ir nunca más. Se percato de que el otro cuerpo temblaba por el llanto al cual al parecer no pudo contener más, estaba pensando en voltearse para ver quien demonios era aquella criatura que se le lanzaba encima.

Pero el aroma que ella desprendía se le hizo terriblemente familiar, trayéndole a la mente recuerdos de cierta chica de mirada chocolate a la que aun amaba con locura, deseaba que esa chica lo soltara puesto que le hacía recordar cosas dolorosas, pero antes de siquiera poder girarse escucho el pequeño murmullo.

-Inu…..InuYasha…

_Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenaide ne  
(Nos abrazamos fuerte, no olvides ese calor)_

_Chigau dareka o aishitemo_

_(Aunque ames a otra persona)  
Saigo ni kiita anata no koe o kono mama zutto hanasanai mama  
(Jamás dejaré escapar el último sonido que oí de tu voz)_

_Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai_

_(Quiero caer en un profundo sueño)_

Y el paro en seco, reconocía esa voz, siempre estuvo rondando en su mente a pesar de que la duella de dicho sonido nunca mas la volvió a ver, pero aun así, era lo suficientemente capaz para saber que eso no era un juego de su imaginación ni de su tonto corazón enamorado.

Trago con dificultad y lentamente se giro entre el abrazo de la chica y el.

Sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa al ver quien era la chica que estaba ahí abrazándolo con aquella calidez que solo ella podía desprender y con temor, algo poco usual en el se animo a preguntar.

-¿Ka….Kagome?...-tartamudeo aun por la impresión.

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru  
(La continua tristeza que cae se convierte en pura nieve blanca) _

_Zutto sora o miageteta_

_(A través de todo aquello alcé mi cara hacia ell cielo)  
Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara_

_(Antes de que este cuerpo desaparezca ahora si mi deseo te alcanza)  
Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

_(Por favor abrázame fuerte una vez mas)_

Ella al escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos hermosos labios, alzo lentamente el rostro para toparse con aquella dulce mirada que hace años atrás le robo el corazón.

-Ka…Kagome…

Grito fuertemente rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo, tratando de absorber de ella todo el calor que las ropas que ambos llevaban le permitieran.

-Inu….mi Inu….-sollozaba sin parar la pelinegra quien se refugiaba por fin en esos brazos que tanto tiempo atrás añoro.

-¿Cuándo es que has regresado?...-pregunto suavemente el peli-plateado sin dejar de abrazarla fuertemente-

-recién he llegado…..venía en el taxi, cuando algo me hizo voltear a esta dirección y entonces fue cuando te vi….-murmuraba con dificultad la pelinegra, puesto que no dejaba de llorar.

-Kagome…..se que ya es tarde….pero perdóname por todo el daño que te hice….fui un completo idiota al haberte dejado ir….y desde entonces he estado pagando con creces….-murmuraba con dificultad el también, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-entonces….perdóname tu a mi por haber huido como una tonta….por no haberme quedado a tu lado…por ser una chiquilla malcriada…-pedía con desesperación aferrándose mas al abrazo.

-Shhh….mi dulce Kagome, no tienes nada por que pedir perdón….por que a pesar de todo….nunca he dejado de amarte…-confeso el mientras la tomaba del mentón para alzar su rostro y mirar fijamente aquellas lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas.

-Por eso volví, por que ya no podía seguir viviendo sin ti….yo tampoco nunca he dejado de amarte….si he regresado es por ti…-confeso también ella quien entre asombrada y maravillada veía como su gran y fuerte InuYasha lloraba.

-Te amo….te amo…te amo….-repetía sin cesar ocultando su rostro en el delicado cuello de ella, mientras lloraba amargamente pero a la vez por la alegría de tenerla nuevamente consigo.

-yo también te amo, mi querido inuyasha…-correspondió la pelinegra sin dejar de consolar a su amado mientras ella no cesaba de llorar por la felicidad de tenerlo nuevamente con ella.

-ven…vamos a casa…-le pido el mientras se secaba con cuidado las lagrimas y la tomaba de la mano tiernamente.

-si, vamos a casa…-sonrío ella tiernamente-…pero antes vayamos por mis cosas al taxi.

El asintió sin dejar de mirarla completamente enamorado y así tomados de las manos los dos partieron en busca del taxi.

_"Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete.."_

_(Por favor abrázame fuerte una vez más)_

_FIN_

Saludos!

Lamento haberme demorado mucho en hacer este pequeño epilogo del one-shot de sin ella muero, espero que alla sido de su total agrado, debo confesar que yo he quedado completamente satisfecha con ella.

Gracias a quienes apoyaron mis fics se que tengo algunos aun sin terminar pero esperemos que me anime a terminarlos.

Y sin más me despido, esperando ansiosamente sus comentarios.

Atte.

Ayame Fire.


End file.
